Episode 1983 (20th June 1995)
Plot Jack has hurt his back and will be unable to attend Joe's funeral. Sarah tells Annie that he is very upset. Frank and Chris persuade Rachel that she is too tired and emotional to attend Joe's funeral. She asks Chris to represent her. The funeral cortege leaves Emmerdale Farm. Biff and Terry are helping to prepare the Village Hall for the funeral tea, but Eric is trying to store his antiques at the same time. Betty tells them all off. She clashes with Eric and reminds him that he is a con man. Luke is summoned to see the headmaster who is disappointed in him. Luke tries to explain that it was due to personal problems, but the head just warns him to sort himself out and he will try and arrange for him to retake the exams in the autumn. The Dingles arrive for the funeral, looking forward to a "good spread". Amos speaks about Joe in church. He was obviously very fond of him. Joe has left a sum of money so that the mourners can enjoy themselves and celebrate his life. The burial takes place. Everyone has fond memories of Joe. The Dingles make the most of the free food and drink. Zak decides that they should all go and visit Sam in prison next week. Kathy introduces Dave to Annie. She recalls meeting Dave when he was a baby. Annie confides in Kathy that she never approved of Chris. Tina flirts with Terry. Frank speaks on behalf of Jack and invites everyone to The Woolpack for a free bar. Ned is curious as to why the Dingles have come to Joe's funeral when they were not friends of his. Zak makes up a story, but Ned is not convinced. Biff is on his own in the Woolpack when Luke walks in and tries to talk to him. Biff isn't interested. Britt is still ignoring her father. Kim is feeling upset and tells Annie how supportive Joe was when she split up with Frank. Eric tries to worm his way back into Caroline's good books, but she is not interested. The Dingles have a word with the vicar about Tina's forthcoming marriage. Jan overhears Britt telling her father that she never wants to see him again and is puzzled at Britt's attitude. Chris teases Kim in front of Frank about her feelings towards Joe. He implies that she had an affair with him. Kathy is grateful for Dave's support. She feels sorry that Rachel had to miss the funeral. Dave tells her that he loves her. Biff asks Terry if he can park Betty's caravan in the Woolpack car park. Tina overhears and tells Terry that he could use the caravan to escape from Britt. She implies that she would visit him there. Kathy and Dave are in bed together. He tells her that he wants them to live together, but she refuses saying that she wants to be on her own for a while. He is confused and offended. Cast Regular cast *Sarah Sugden - Alyson Spiro *Annie Sugden - Sheila Mercier *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Kim Tate - Claire King *Christopher Tate - Peter Amory *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Amos Brearly - Ronald Magill *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Biff Fowler - Stuart Wade *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Luke McAllister - Noah Huntley *Nellie Dingle - Sandra Gough *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Butch Dingle - Paul Loughran *Tina Dingle - Jacqueline Pirie *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Ned Glover - Johnny Leeze *Britt Woods - Michelle Holmes *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Dave Glover - Ian Kelsey *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Caroline Bates - Diana Davies Guest cast *Doctor - Tony Monroe *Headmaster - Norman Mills *Vicar - David Hobbs *Ronnie Slater - Ian Thompson Category:1995 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes